The invention relates to a valve, in particular a slide valve, which has a housing and a valve housing, wherein the housing accommodates an electromagnet and the valve housing accommodates a valve part, and the housing, facing the valve housing, has a magnetic core, and the magnetic core in the electromagnet forms an armature compartment base which delimits the armature compartment and against which the armature movably mounted in the armature compartment bears in a first position of the electromagnet and the magnetic core has a penetrating bore in the region of the armature compartment to accommodate an armature bar operatively connected to the armature and the valve housing accommodates a sliding sleeve which extends along a longitudinal axis.
Valves described in the introduction, in particular slide valves, are used in the prior art in order to regulate the fluid pressure, that is to say the pressure of gaseous or liquid media. In this case such valves are designed as a pressure regulating valve, which means that a corresponding pressure level of the fluid at the working connection corresponds to a control variable set on the inlet side, for example the electrical current.
Because they are designed as pressure-regulating valves, previously described valves have a plurality of positions which are associated with a plurality of positions of the electromagnet, in particular the location of the armature of the electromagnet. The coil of the electromagnet is supplied with electrical current, on the basis of which a magnetic field is formed which moves the armature against the force of a restoring spring. The positions of the electromagnet correspond to different positions or locations of the various elements of the electromagnet or of the valve, for example the control piston.
A typical field of use of such valves is the control of automatic transmissions in the automotive industry. Recently here, in particular due to energy saving considerations, the pressure potential at the pressure connection of the valve on the inlet side is configured very much more flexibly, wherein, even with such a relatively wide pressure range predetermined on the inlet side, the valves employed are expected to provide satisfactory control behavior.